


Blue Eyed Blonde

by Littlebarchie07



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: AU. Klaus and Elijah are in Mystic Falls where they encounter Caroline by chance. Of course, the blonde daredevil knows exactly who they are. Set middle of season two if we're sticking to the show's plot.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 14





	Blue Eyed Blonde

They had been sitting in the bar for no longer than fifteen minutes when she had walked in. Blonde waves caressed her face as the October breeze filtered in from the outside as the door shut behind her. 

Klaus, as always, was preoccupied, but Elijah, musing to himself, caught himself off guard as she entered.

“Niklaus." Elijah mused, clearing his throat. "Who pray tell, is that enchanting woman?”

Klaus’s eyes trailed away from the barmaid who was pouring a shot of bourbon, the rim overflowing due to the compulsion to stay still whilst he fed on the wrist of her arm that was massaging his shoulder. Klaus licked his lips, yellow eyes glistening as they settled upon the young lady that had stolen his brother's attention/ A slow lazy smile graced his hard face.

“Ah. Dear brother, that if I am not mistaken, is Miss Caroline Forbes." Her name rolled off his tongue. "She is Miss Mystic Falls. A breathtaking little thing isn’t she?”

Elijah’s let out an unnecessary breath. “Magnificent.” 

Klaus chuckled. “I haven’t properly introduced myself yet. Would you care to do the honors?" He arched his eyebrow. "After all, noble Elijah may paint a better picture.”

Elijah shook his head as his gaze moved up and down the blonde who was making her way over to them. Surely she wasn’t approaching them. Eyes moving around, he noticed a group of people who were ushering her over. Squinting his eyes, he enhanced his senses, listening to the hushed conversation taking place three tables away.

'Caroline's been off grid lately." One of the guys laughed. Elijah frowned. This boy's voice was irritating. 

'She's been dealing with some stuff. Leave her be, Tyler.' A voice spoke softly. "Care!" it grew louder as Elijah moved his eyes back towards the blonde who was making her way towards the group, and thus inching closer. 

Elijah, without any thought, stood abruptly. Caroline had not been prepared for such an ambush, and she crashed into him. 

“Oh my god!” Her voice exclaimed at the same time as his mere whisper. 

‘Pardon me.“

Klaus snorted a laugh. But his laughter died, as he quickly drew attention back to the bleeding brunette standing over him. He swiped the bottle of bourbon from her hand and ushered her away before Caroline caught his eye. 

He already knew she could smell the blood.

"What’s going on here?” She pursed her lips together and frowned, staring intensely between the Mikaelsons.

Caroline was standing with her hands on both hips. A power move of sorts. Klaus's tongue darted from his mouth as he licked his lips, moving his eyes over her softly. The lazy smile graced his face again. Oh he liked this one.

“Nothing love, my dear brother, is just a bit of a klutz.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Oh wow." She laughed a little. "You’re British.” Klaus titled his head. “Interesting." She continued , "I would have pegged you for a burly American.”

Klaus furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?” He was slightly taken aback. "You do know who I am don't you? I could rip the bones right from under your pretty little legs faster than you could move an inch."

A faint growl rumbled from Elijah, and Klaus shot a glace towards his brother. Their eyes locked and Elijah's eyes were red with warning.

Caroline let out a false laugh, she did not scare easy. “Cocky much?" She exclaimed. "Just because I know who you are, doesn't mean I have to be afraid of you. I mean you’re sitting in a darkened corner of a grotty bar. feeding off some poor defenseless barmaid.” She pulled a face. “And here I thought you were more of a masochist.”

The figure standing in front of her had not said a word, other than the low growl that escaped him, Caroline had almost forgotten he was there. She turned and finally looked up to meet Elijah’s intense stare. “What’s your story?” Caroline mused, her voice was soft like a kitten’s purr.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Elijah.”

“Ah. The Noble Elijah” a faint smile lingered at the side of her mouth. “I've heard about you."

Elijah's eyes softened and his eyebrows raised with curiosity. "Strong silent type are you?" She asked. Her hand reached out slowly, and her fingers danced lightly over Elijah arm. “Seeing as you did knock into me, I think you owe me a drink." 

Klaus' lips upturned into a wicked smile, as she watched this fierce blonde drag her brother towards the bar. "Oh I think I am going to like this little town."

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Eye Blond is the name of a cocktail so I thought the title was fitting as they're meeting in a bar. I kind of want to explore this dynamic trio so this may became more than a one shot. If it does, it will probably go complete AU from the show!


End file.
